


Denial

by svn_diamond



Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: Begging, F/M, No Plot/Plotless, Orgasm Delay, Shameless Smut, since...well....they never fucked in canon, this is pwp and AU too i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 19:50:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svn_diamond/pseuds/svn_diamond
Summary: A glimpse into one of Fallon and Liam's favorite pastimes.





	Denial

“Please…“ Liam groaned as Fallon lifted herself off of his lap and made him almost slip out of her warmth before sinking down again. He threw his head back into the pillows at the sensation and ground his teeth together as to not groan again.

Pretending not to hear him, Fallon rolled her hips forward, reaching a spot that had her purring low in her throat. He watched with half lidded eyes as she rose again and again and again, quiet sighs of pleasure escaping her mouth every time. His eyes ached and he wanted to close them, roll them back, feeling overwhelmed, and yet he couldn’t take his gaze off of her heaving chest, a slight sheen of sweat covering her skin. The low, golden light gave her body a gentle glow, and he continued to watch her ride him, out of his mind with pleasure.

“Fuck, you look beautiful arching your back like that.” He hissed. He tried to meet her thrusts with his hips but she stopped him, a hand on his chest, pushing him back down.

“Fallon…” He moaned in frustration as he felt her warmth enveloping him once again. She leaned forward, slightly arched over him as her elbows rested on the silk sheets. Fallon circled her hips again and her nerves shook, causing her arms to almost give out.

“Ah…” She took in a shuddering inhale as the new angle made him go in deeper. “Yes!” She whispered above his collarbone as she moved her hips again. Liam lifted his head, burying it into her neck, peppering open mouthed kisses on the heated skin. He felt her pulse racing under her skin.

Fallon panted above him and her thighs trembled with the effort of her movements. He put his hands on her hips, guiding her and helping lift her off and slam her down again. She let him do that and as she rode him faster, harder, he felt her walls becoming impossibly tight.

“Please…” He moaned again, hoping desperately that she would let him have his release.

Fallon’s mouth opened. “Oh!” She gasped as she watched him writhe below her, his hands gripping her hips tightly, fingers sinking down in her flesh. “No…not yet.” Her raspy voice sounded from above and she resumed her movements after pausing to let the tremor get through her, desperate to reach her own high. Liam almost screamed.

It was too much, too warm, too tight and so deliciously wet, so wet _,_ so perfect, so, so _much_ , his mind supplied unintelligibly and his body burned all over.

“Please, please, let me come…“ He begged, driven insane by lust. “Fallon, please let me—I’ll do anything, just _please_.” Liam pleaded, not feeling even a little bit ashamed of his words.

He felt her suddenly reach the edge and go over it, tightening even more than before, if that was even possible, gripping his length so, so well, so perfectly. He thought he was going to die if he didn’t come now. His hands moved across her skin without any purpose or certain path, wanting to touch everything and yet not stopping too much on any place, caressing whatever he could reach, her waist, her back, her thighs, her breasts. His hands shook.

“Please, Fallon. Please, I can’t—please, please…” At this point he wasn’t sure what he was saying, if he was even coherent at all, the only two words he remembered were ‘please’ and ‘Fallon’ and he randomly and loudly mixed them, shouting whichever came first.

“Yes! Yes, Liam! Come, come for me. Now!” Finally, Fallon took mercy on him. He shuddered as his orgasm washed over him, ripples of pleasure traveling his body, spilling himself inside her and pulling her body flush against his, a welcomed weight against his chest as he panted. Strands of soft, dark brown hair spread over him, tickling him. He took hungry breaths into his lungs and she gasped, just as desperate for air as he was.

His arms still held her waist, making her exhausted frame cling to him, their breaths mingling, inhaling the air that the other exhaled. He felt her sweet, warm release pooling over his lap.

“Ah.” Fallon sighed after a few good minutes, as their breathing returned to normal.

“That,” Liam grunted. “That was…that was definitely something.”


End file.
